


Packed and Ready to Go

by secondalto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 04:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles sets out on a mission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packed and Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Giles round of[](http://community.livejournal.com/genfic_minis/profile)[**genfic_minis**](http://community.livejournal.com/genfic_minis/) , writing for [](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/profile)[**antennapedia**](http://antennapedia.livejournal.com/) who wanted skullduggery, magic and the Council. With thanks to [](http://froxyn.livejournal.com/profile)[**froxyn**](http://froxyn.livejournal.com/)  for looking it over.

 “I’m not sure I approve of such skullduggery,” Rupert Giles said, folding another shirt to put in his small pack.

In response he got a sharp laugh. “You forget that I’ve known you for twenty odd years, Rupert. You’re just mad that I came up with the idea first. Or that my plan is better than yours.”

Rupert glared at his companion, but she just stared back at him until a smile began to tug at his lips. “True,” he said. “Your plan is better, but I worry, Cyn.”

Cynthia Roberts came over and took his hands in hers. “I know you do, Rupert, it’s in your nature. This really is the best plan. We both know the Council would never listen.”

“Not while Quentin Travers is in charge,” he said.

“Exactly, and we both know you hate flying.”

“Never enough leg room,” he grumbled. “I just don’t like borrowing so much magic again. Especially after….”

“Willow is fine,” Cynthia assured him. “We taught her everything she needs to know. You’re not being a hypocrite by using magic to travel. You need to stay under the Council’s radar.”

Rupert sighed. Cynthia was right. The coven had a Potential, Jenna, in their midst, unknown to the Council. Her dreams had warned them of the danger, as well as other portents, Willow’s vision included. Something big was on the horizon and Rupert knew he had to act. He would go out and find Potentials. He’d then send them to Buffy, to Sunnydale, to help with whatever was coming.

“You’ll find them, Ru,” Cynthia said, stirring him from his thoughts.

After the Eyghon incident his family had sent him to the coven to help him control his magical abilities and recover from the loss of Randall. Cynthia had been there for him, a friend and guide. Despite his early attempt to woo her and her rebuff they’d kept in touch over the years.  She hugged him close before letting him go. She handed him another shirt.

“Thank you,” he said, packing it with the rest. “Do you think…, nevermind.”

“I’m sure that your Buffy will be glad to see you, Rupert. She’s sure to have had the dreams as well. You’re her Watcher, nothing will ever change that.”

Rupert zipped his pack closed. “There is one person I have to see before I go globetrotting.”

“Robson,” Cynthia said.

“Yes, I owe him a personal visit. He has a Potential and isn’t exactly in Travers inner circle.”

“Just be careful, Rupert.”

“Always,” he assured her. “I haven’t agreed to this plan just to die. It would be a shame to let such deviousness be for naught.”

Cynthia smiled. “Now there’s the Rupert I know and love. Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll come up with something just as devious to thwart the current threat. Now, let’s get you magicked up. After we’ve got you set up we’ll be sending Jenna on her way to Sunnydale. We’ve a busy day, no rest for the wicked.”

Rupert laughed. “The only thing wicked about you is your sense of humor,” he said. He lifted his pack and held the door of his room open for her, ready to face anything.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [First Dream (The Readiness Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569563) by [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/pseuds/Beatrice_Otter)




End file.
